CNBLUE - Feel Good
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Feel Goodright|200px *'Artista:' CNBLUE *'Single:' Feel Good Galaxy *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop, Rock *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 23-Agosto-2013 *'Agencia: FNC Entertainment '''Romanización Oh oh oh oneulbameun naega control (oeo) Nal boneun yeojadeureun naega control (oeo) Deep deep deep gipi ppajyeobeorin Modu nae nunbiche chwihae stop (raralla) Ppi ppi ppi neoreul chatneun naneun patrol(raralla) Yuhokhadeut nae gwitgae oh rock and roll (raralla) Move move move nae sonjise ttara Neoneun chumchuneun naui abata Baby yuhuhuhu uhuhu I bam rideume eumage da michyeobwa Baby yuhuhuhu uhuhu I bam modeun geol itgo party time Nareul ttarahaebwa onmomeul heundeureobwa Nunchineun boji malgo (yo party on the floor girl) Nan nan nan oneulbameun neoui hero (raralla) Jeom jeom jeom ppajyeodeuneun neoui miro (raralla) Deep deep deep nae noraee ppajyeo Neoui simjangeun meomchwobeoryeo stop Just make me feel good (Deo tteugeopge jeulgineun neoneun winner) Feel good (huhoe eomneun bameul seonsahal I rideum) No no no ppeonhan siseondeureun ijen jigyeowo Da jibeochyeo stop Baby yuhuhuhu uhuhu I bam rideume eumage da michyeobwa Baby yuhuhuhu uhuhu I bam modeun geol itgo party time Nareul ttarahaebwa onmomeul heundeureobwa Nunchineun boji malgo (yo, party on the floor girl) Baby yuhuhuhu uhuhu I bam rideume eumage neol (Uh, I will make you crazy Oneulgachi rock your party) Baby yuhuhuhu uhuhu I bam rideume eumage da michyeobwa Baby yuhuhuhu uhuhu I bam modeun geol itgo party time Nae norael ttara bulleo maeumkkeot sorichyeobwa I bami da gadorok (yo, party on the floor girl) 'Español' Oh oh oh Esta noche, estoy en control (oeo) Tengo el control de las chicas que me miran (oeo) profundamente, profundamente, profundamente han caído a mí Todo el mundo se emborracha de mis ojos, alto (raralla) beep beep beep, soy una patrulla que está buscando por ti (raralla) Como si estuvieras tentándome al oído, oh como el Rock and Roll (raralla) mueves, mueves, mueves, es así como lo haces Mueves mis manos como si fueras un avatar Nena yuhuhuhu uhuhu vamos a volvernos locos con este ritmo, esta noche Nena yuhuhuhu uhuhu olvidemos todo esta noche, es hora de fiesta Sígueme, agita tu cuerpo No mires a tu alrededor (Hay una fiesta, chica) Esta noche, seré tu héroe (raralla) Un laberinto que te mantiene perdida (raralla) Profundamente, profundamente, profundamente caes en mi canción Tu corazón se detiene, se detiene Simplemente me hace sentir bien (Si disfrutas más, eres un ganador) Sentirse bien (Este ritmo presenta una noche sin remordimientos) No, no, no, estoy harto de los pensamientos típicos dejarlo a un lado, alto Nena yuhuhuhu uhuhu vamos a volvernos locos con este ritmo, esta noche Nena yuhuhuhu uhuhu olvidemos todo esta noche, es hora de fiesta Sígueme, agita tu cuerpo No mires a tu alrededor (Hay una fiesta, chica) Nena yuhuhuhu uhuhu este es el ritmo, es la música de esta noche (Uh, voy a hacer que te vuelvas loca, como hoy, rockea en tu fiesta) Nena yuhuhuhu uhuhu vamos a volvernos locos con este ritmo, esta noche Nena yuhuhuhu uhuhu olvidemos todo esta noche, es hora de fiesta Sigue lo largo de mi canción, grita tan fuerte como quieras Hasta esta noche da todo (Hay una fiesta, chica) 'Hangul' 오 오 오 오늘밤은 내가 control (오에오) 날 보는 여자들은 내가 control (오에오) Deep Deep Deep 깊이 빠져버린 모두 내 눈빛에 취해 stop (라랄라) 삐 삐 삐 너를 찾는 나는 Patrol(라랄라) 유혹하듯 내 귓가에 OH ROCK and ROLL (라랄라) move move move 내 손짓에 따라 너는 춤추는 나의 아바타 Baby 유후후후 우후후 이 밤 리듬에 음악에 다 미쳐봐 Baby 유후후후 우후후 이 밤 모든걸 잊고 Party time 나를 따라해봐 온몸을 흔들어봐 눈치는 보지 말고 (Yo Party on the floor girl) 난 난 난 오늘밤은 너의 Hero (라랄라) 점 점 점 빠져드는 너의 미로 (라랄라) Deep Deep Deep 내 노래에 빠져 너의 심장은 멈춰버려 STOP Just make me feel good (더 뜨겁게 즐기는 너는 winner) feel good (후회 없는 밤을 선사할 이 리듬) NO NO NO 뻔한 시선들은 이젠 지겨워 다 집어쳐 STOP Baby 유후후후 우후후 이 밤 리듬에 음악에 다 미쳐봐 Baby 유후후후 우후후 이 밤 모든걸 잊고 Party time 나를 따라해봐 온몸을 흔들어봐 눈치는 보지 말고 (Yo, Party on the floor girl) Baby 유후후후 우후후 이 밤 리듬에 음악에 널 (Uh, I will make you crazy 오늘같이 rock your party) Baby 유후후후 우후후 이 밤 리듬에 음악에 다 미쳐봐 Baby 유후후후 우후후 이 밤 모든걸 잊고 Party time 내 노랠 따라 불러 마음껏 소리쳐봐 이 밤이 다 가도록 (Yo, Party on the floor girl) 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop